Fly Like A Bird
by Dances-With-Words1409
Summary: Pierre said he had this problem all the time. The solutuion? Jam your i.d. down the questioner's throat. Sora just wants to be on her own and she gets her wish. With a farm to work and quite a few guys that are more than cute, life's about to get messy.
1. Shipwrecked umm Wrecking

Newest fanfiction! I'm so excited to be writing again! My story about Vaughn and Chelsea went up in smoke but this one's going to go pretty well, I think. I hope all my amazing reviewers will stick around for my newest fic about Sora, Pierre's little sister, who takes over the farm and finds love with. . . who else but my favorite cowboy?! But trust me, there is going to be plenty of different guys so stick around and find out who Sora will be with in _Fly Like a Bird_.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. I don't nor ever will claim rights to it! :)**

**_Prologue_**

_Spring 1_

"Sex: Female. Name: Sora. Age: 17. Birthday: Winter 5. Race: White. Hair: Honey blond. Chin-length. Streaked with. . . red. Eyes: Red. . . contacts, maybe?"

The dude in the sailor suit who stood prattling on about my personal information was blocking my path to freedom. I stared up at him, as I usually did considering my tiny height of four-eight, and glared as menacingly as I could.

"Can you please let me through, sir? I gave my personal info and here's my ticket." I waved the tiny blue ticket stub under his nose.

"Ms. Sora, sweetie, did you fill this out without your mom's help? It says you're seventeen. You're what? six or seven?" I sighed. My older brother Pierre told me he had this problem all the time. The solution? Pop out your i.d. and jam down the questioner's throat.

"Dude, let me sound it out so you can make sense of it: I. AM. SEVENTEEN. I was born in 1991, big guy. Let. Me. Through."

I didn't want to sound mean but this is how I've always had do it. This is the way I've had to do it since fifth grade when I got my last growth spurt.

I yanked at the hot pink bandanna Mom plopped on my head as I headed out the door that morning. Black and silver stars covered every inch of it. . . it was perfect for me. I think mom was happy with my decision to not work in the family business of being a gourmet. I mean, _everybody _in my family's done it. I think she's proud I decided to be different. She hugged me tight and told me to take care of myself. She said she knew I'd be great at- well, whatever I was going to do.

"Alright, mam. I didn't mean to offend. Go on ahead." He said after I flashed my idea at him. He scratched his head and gave me an awkward half-smile.

I bounded up the port onto my boat. I knew I was going to love boat travel. . .

* * *

I hated boat travel. I hated it with the white, hot burning passion that only someone who knows how to hate can hate.

"W-why," I stuttered in the urge not blow chunks all over the deck, "is it so rough?"

"Well," said the ship captain, who was looking a little green himself, "I think it's going to storm."

I stood on my tip toes to look over the edge of the railing where he stood, his hands braced against the metal. Black clouds rolled and lighting flashed in the distance. The sea that had looked so calm this morning was now tremulous and rough. I was nearly thrown off the rail as the ship tossed voilently. Oh, really, Captain Oblivious?

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" He shouted suddenly and the storm was upon us. I wanted to cry out as I was rolled across the deck against a cabin wall. I smacked it hard and felt my breath get knocked out of me violently.

"Oof!" I sighed as the air flew out of my lungs. Suddenly, though, I was up again, this time flying in the opposite direction. Over the railing. Into the water.

For a second, it was a wild free fall where my scream was drowned out by a particularly loud blast of thunder. I hurtled through the air cannon ball style. And then as I broke the water's surface, I was sure I was going to die. Black water pressed against me; pushing me down, down, down.

Just when I thought I was going to choke, though, I exploded through the roof of water above my head, dragging air into my lungs loudly. Lightning lit up the sky and I saw it. A tiny lump on the top of the water, in the distance. An island. . .

A sliver of hope broke my exhausted trance.

I realized the storm was dragging me towards the island. The waters that could kill me could save me. I began to swim as the water pushed me. . .

* * *

_**I think I'm going to update soon. . . or not. Whenever. But if you guys like it and review I will add on faster. Maybe tonight?**_


	2. The Farm

_I know I haven't got any reviews or anything but I couldn't help myself. I really love writing and this story is too fun for me to pass up on working on. So, without further ado- okay, okay. Here's the chapter. ;)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. I don't nor ever will claim rights to it! :)**

**_Chapter Two_**

_"What do you want to be when you grow up, Pierre?"_ _Mom's voice is foggy in my memory._

_"A gourmet, Momma! What else would I be?" He adds the last part sceptically._

_"What about you, Sora?" She asks me._

_"I wanna be a super hero or. . . maybe. . .a bird! Yeah, a bird!" I cry happily. _

_"Stupid, you can't do that." Pierre tells me, annoyed. _

_**

* * *

**_

"HEY! Are you alright?" A gruff, scratchy voice that sounded like it belonged to someone's grandfather broke my memory bubble.

Meh. It felt like my ears were full of sand and my eyes were cemented shut. But, hey, I was alive and that was the best that I could hope for. I opened my eyes and was instantly blinded by bright, brilliant sunlight. I saw sprawled on sparkling white sand that would have been beautiful excet for the fact that I was on it.

I was a mess. There was seaweed in my hair and I was sun burned from lying out on the beach. Water lapped at my ankles and I was proud to find that I still had my converse, bedraggled as they were, on. My bandanna was locked in my fist and my jeans were soaked. The holes that were ripped in the knees were much more. . . umm, noticeable but that was okay. My black and pink striped tank-top stuck to my body with water and sweat.

"Hey!"

"I hear ya. I hear ya." I moaned, pulling myself up into sitting position. "Man, what a storm. Where are we?"

"An island, little lady. Where are your parents?" The old man, I was right, questioned me. He wore a pair of faded blue overalls and a red bandanna around his neck. His face was lined and tough from sun damage. Definitely roughing-it material if not for the frailness of old age.

"My parents," I snipped without thinking about it, "are at home where they should be. I'm an adult and can take care of myself."

"I can see that." He observed, giving me a hand. "My, aren't you a tiny thing." He chuckled. "My, aren't you an old thing." I replied.

He nodded with a strange quirking smile on his face. I hadn't expected that. I was being rude, whether I meant to or not, and at home I would have been reprimanded immediately. "Well, let's not judge by appearances," he said kindly, "My name is Taro."

"I'm Sora. What happened to everyone?" I asked looking around worriedly for the other passengers. "Are they alright?"

He looked at me for a moment and scanned the horizon. "They all made it to life boats." He said and I sighed in relief.

"Would you like to meet my family?" He asked me and I nodded vigorously. Maybe there was somebody my age with them!

I bounded to the path leading off the beach, stretching my sore legs as I ran. Warm light consumed me and I was filled with the satisfied feeling that exercise usually gave me. It certainly was a beautiful beach. . .

"Felecia! I found another survivor."

"Oh, how nice! What's your name, dear?" Felecia was, in every sense of the word, motherly. She was pretty with redish pink hair pulled back into a bun that would make anyone else look strict or up tight but she just look relaxed; normal. Her eyes crinkled in the corners when she smiled and I thought of my own mom. My heart ached for a second.

"My name is Sora, mam. Taro told me there were others. . ." I said, looking around curiously. She ruffled my hair, a motherly act I wasn't fond of but would tolerate, and smiled at me.

"Elliot and Natalie are off exploring. It amazes me that we have to be stranded on a deserted island for those two to actually be within six feet of each other." Felecia sighed good naturedly. I smiled back and realized that she wasn't treating my like a little kid. I respected that.

"Exploring!?" Taro exploded behind us. We looked at him, "Those two don't know who or what's on this island!"

"Calm down, Father. This island is well. . . deserted. They'll be fine." She said, smile still intact but her tone was stifling.

"Yes, daughter." He said, his voice deflated.

"Hey, another pioneer!" came a voice. "Move, Elliot!" came another. Two people who looked around my age. . . well, you know what I mean, ran towards us. I found that I felt shy suddenly. I picked at my shirt that was now dry. I hoped that no one noticed the tiny bump that was a belly ring against the fabric.

"Hi, I'm-" The guy started but the girl broke in, "Aww! What a cute little kid!"

Err. Well, what did I want from the people? They didn't have birth records on everyone on the planet.

"Umm. . . I'm seventeen. My name is Sora." I said quietly.

"Even better!" The girl didn't skip a beat and she bounded over to me, pumping my hand up and down. "I'm Natalie. I'm glad there's a girl my age here."

Likewise. I needed friends if I was going to be stuck here. Wait a minute, opportunity had struck. I noticed a couple of abandoned buildings all over the sprawling green meadow that was the center of the island. Free house!!! I stared at the homes. Felecia and Elliot were observing a house that was nearest to us.

"I think we can make it work." she said to Elliot. He nodded and I noticed that he and Natalie both had their mother's pink-red hair. Elliot pushed a pair of wiry glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Doesn't look to stable to me." Natalie sniffed and I grinned at her.

"Hey, Sora! Come look at what I found!" Taro yelled father back away from us. I ran up to him.

"Yeah?"

He led me to an open space where more buildings than I had seen in the meadow stood clustered all together. A huge field separated them from a rock wall covered in moss. A large boulder stood in one of the corners. A river flowed along the far left side. I stared mouth agape.

"This place is so. . . COOL!" I gasped. It was a real live farm!

Taro laughed loudly and openly. I grinned as I raced out into the middle of the field. Rocks and grass and branches littered it but that could be taken care of.

"I was thinking maybe you'd like to-" He started.

"I CALL THE FARM!" I shouted.

He laughed again. "Then it's yours!" I pumped my fist. At least now I had some kind of direction in life. Taro went on to show me the territory and explained some farming basics.

For the first time, in a long time, I was content. That night I curled up in my new bed in my new home. Who knew what tomorrow would bring?

* * *

I know I haven't got any reviews. I'm not discouraged though! Please review, my peoples!


	3. The Local Animal Dealer

_I'm baaack! Here Vaughn comes in! w00t!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. I don't nor ever will claim rights to it! :)**

**_Chapter Three_**

You know what tomorrow brought? This: "Sora, get up! We have new arrivals!"

I was more wrinkled than when I got tossed around in the ocean. My clothes had dried all stiff so now it felt like I was wearing cardboard. I dug through one of the abandoned drawers in the corner and found one shirt: a large, plaid top that buttoned up in the front and had a collar. The shirt bagged down past my knees and I had roll the sleeves up a hundred times before they reached my elbows but, hey, it was clean. I couldn't do anything about the pants. . .

I didn't wear my bandanna and just dragged my fingers through my hair working out the knots. I saw a piece of cracked glass hanging on the wall and found it was a makeshift mirror. I stared at it, unsastisfied with haggard girl looking back at me.

"SORA!"

I sighed and bolted out the door barefoot. I didn't stop to look at my new farm as my feet slapped the worn dirt path leading to the beach. The path went straight through town and I blew past Felicia's family's new home. It looked much better with a fresh coat of paint and I had to wonder briefly where they got the materials to fix it up.

"Well, Sora should be-" Taro spoke as I bounced onto the beach. "Slowpoke," he scolded lightly as I stood between Natalie and Felicia panting. Natalie stuck her tongue out at me playfully and I punched her arm softly. Felicia whispered in my ear, "Dear, where are your shoes?"

"Sora, this is Chen and that's Charlie. They're going to start a store on our little island. Because of them now we'll be able to ship your crops." Taro told me. I grinned at Chen and Charlie. Charlie stared at me in wonder.

"How come you get to be on your own and have your own farm and your just a kid like me?" He asked breathlessly.

I laughed loudly. It got on my nerves when adults questioned my age but I just found it kind of funny when kids asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was seventeen?" I asked Charlie and he shook his head with wide eyes. I worked my i.d. out of my back pocket and pointed to where it read _Cummings, Sora_. His mouth formed a small pink _O_.

"Wow, you're awfully small for a grown-up!" He said, thrilled.

I giggled again. Taro clasped a hand on my shoulder. "Sora here is going to be the main income for the island for awhile." I gulped at the prospect, "But we know she'll do well."

We went on to show the guys their new home. Life grew slow after that. I grew crops and with Taro's guidance and Felicia, Elliot, and Natalie's support started making money. Still, there was a hole in my new life and it fell upon me one day when I was watering my crops and Natalie was sitting on my wooden fence.

"THERE ARE NO MEN ON THIS STINKIN" ISLAND!" I screamed suddenly. And Natalie nodded morosely. I stared at her with deep sad eyes and-

"Stop making that face. With your red eyes, you look creepy." Natalie said, breaking my dramatic description. I sniffed at her and, after watering the last turnip, went to perch beside her on a little wooden post.

My hair had grown longer in the last couple of weeks and now it was past my shoulders. Natalie told me I looked like a little demon with my crimson eyes and red streaked hair. She said I was temptress with my soft perfect white skin and ruby red bow-shaped lips. . . I asked her if she was bisexual. She hit my on the arm said that they were Elliot's words, not her own. I inwardly gagged.

It's not that Elliot was bad looking, but he was, or that he was a wimp, but he was, but the fact that he just wasn't my type. He was totally sweet but he had already filled the sort of empty brother role where Pierre had once stood.

I generally looked for somebody large, rugged almost, and quiet. One of my friends one told me I liked 'em surly and sexy. I blushed for days. Little did I know I was about to get what I wanted in _full_.

* * *

_Knock, knock._

I leapt out of bed, my senses flaring like my body's own special alarm clock. I stretched and yanked on a pair of long purple linen shorts. I wore a black tank top that show cased the little violet belly button ring I sported proudly. I was in my normal pj's and Natalie wore the same thing to bed. I wasn't worried about looking skimpy in front of her.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Oh c'mon Natalie," I moaned at the door and flung it open, "You know how the phone works. Give me some warning _before_ you come crashing onto my farm at six in the friggin mor-"

"Hello." The deep gruff voice made me nearly jump out of my skin. I slammed the door in their face.

"Just a second!" I squeaked in high voice. I whirled looking for the lilac sweatshirt Natalie had loaned me. Bingo! It was under my bed. I raced to the mirror and yanked my fingers through my hair, straightening it out the best as I could. At least I didn't look like a phsyco anymore.

I opened the door and instantly I regretted and was glad that I had fixed myself up some. The man was g-o-r-g-e-o-u-s! Long silver hair slipped down to cover one of his almond-shaped violet eyes. His silver eyebrows furrowed togther and his expression was stormy. I don't think he liked having the door slammed in his face. He was tall and was dressed completely in cowboy decor. Black hat, black boots, dark jeans, leather vest. But I wasn't complaining. The pale skin was muscled and I'd figured this dude would look good in even a bunny rabbit suit.

"Uhh-ermm. . . hi?"

"Last time I checked my name wasn't Natalie," He stepped closer to me and heat was pouring off his body because of the brilliant spring sunshine. For a second I thought he was going to grab me but instead he shut the door behind me. It was one step to close the distance between our bodies. . .

"Eep." I said plainly and my face was now a cross between strawberry and firetruck red.

A glimmer of emotion flew through his eyes and then they became solid blocks of violet ice again. "My name is Vaughn. I'm the island's animal dealer. I'm on the island Wednesdays and Thursdays." I would log that info away into pieces of useless information I didn't care about because, at the moment, all that mattered was the fact that this man was in my vicinity.

He turned on his heel and loped off of the property and away from me. I was left barefoot on my doormat, holding my breath and wishing that he'd come back to my little, dusty farm.

* * *

And candidate for future boyfriendddd iiissss. . . Vaughn! Yaysies.


End file.
